Venganza
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: El escándalo más grande de los Sannin. Digno publicarlo en una revista dedicada a la vida de las celebridades. Más sin embargo, hay algo extraño en ese asunto. Algo muy, muy extraño. Jiraiya, ¿te engañó una cara bonita?


**_Este fic es parte de lntercambio Navideño por parte del grupo Irresistible Naranja. A mí me tocó darle regalo a Bella Scullw. _**

**_Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado, especialmente del agrado de Bella._**

* * *

En la vida de un ninja un día libre de entrenamientos programados con el equipo al que pertenece y de misiones cuyo rango de dificultad deja de importar, mientras sea una misión, es un privilegio que pocas veces se da.

Más sin embargo, pensó Hiruzen Sarutobi, tal vez dicho privilegio debería de serle arrebatado a su querido trío de alumnos de forma permanente.

En verdad le era difícil de creer como esos tres habían plantado caos en la aldea en una sola noche. Las aldeas aledañas con las que tenían relaciones tensas seguro envidiarían al trio por haber hecho vibrar a la aldea de tal manera.

Es increíble lo que el sake y su desinhibición podían causar en Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade.

Detuvo sus cavilaciones para mirar al exterior desde su oficina, como Hokage recién ascendido.

Ahí, arriba. Miró su rostro que hace semanas esculpieron ¿Ése era Jiraiya, equilibrándose inconsciente a duras penas encima su nariz esculpida?

Diablos.

_-Debo recordar que, para mi promoción a Hokage, no debo de celebrarlo con Jiraiya y Tsunade.- _pensó para sí mismo el tercer miembro del equipo. Miró su apartamento hecho trizas. Pergaminos arrojados con despreocupación por doquier, ropa rasgada y sucia luciendo como alfombra en el piso y un sinfín de trastos rotos como toque final.

Eso sin mencionar el par de mujeres cuya identidad desconocía. ¡Ni siquiera de vista las ubicaba!

Analizó la situación. Él aún poseía la ropa que en la noche anterior llevaba. Joder, cómo le pitaba la cabeza intentando siquiera analizar lo que no tenía explicación alguna.

No tenía marcas de haber pasado una _noche alocada _con ninguna de esas dos desconocidas. De hecho, parecían tan ebrias ahí inconscientes sobre un montón de libros y pergaminos que dudaba haber algo comprometedor. Al menos eso ya era un alivio.

Lo peor es que sentía su cuerpo como si hubiera sido aplastado por su invocación personal; Manda. Él estaba fuera, estorbando en plena calle y dormido, con una babosa y un sapo a sus costados.

Lo mejor sería vestirse decentemente y comprobar que sus compañeros de equipo no estuvieran muertos.

O peor, con resaca.

Hiruzen Sarutobi se desplazó con rapidez hacia los rostros Hokage. Miró desde su posición como su alumno estaba descaradamente dormido encima de su nariz esculpida. La baba saliendo por la comisura de su boca y un montón de moretones en su rostro y brazos.

Ah, sí. Y desnudo, a excepción de un sujetador que tenía en la cabeza.

Tenía a su lado una cubeta llena de agua helada, la cual le vendría bien a su estudiante. Pero de lanzársela en semejante estado el albino podría despertar abruptamente y caer desde tan alto, lastimándose.

Lo cual no le vendría mal al muy bruto, la verdad.

Afortunadamente no sería necesario, pues el aludido empezó a despertar poco a poco, incomodado por semejante postura y sintiendo algo de frío.

El grito de Jiraiya al despertar retumbó en toda la aldea, despertando a su rubia compañera que se encontraba dentro de un armario lleno de libros y utensilios de oficina.

Revisando su situación en tan pequeño e incómodo espacio Tsunade se encontró sin dinero, desorientada, con la ropa hecha jirones, sin sujetador y con una gran cuenta en el Ichiraku Ramen y otros restaurantes.

Ah, y con una cría de cerdo durmiendo en su regazo. Se levantó, abrazando al animal contra su pecho para no mostrar de más y evitar que el animal cayese precipitadamente. Tambaleante salió del armario dándose cuenta que estaba en la Torre Hokage, empezó a caminar hacia la dirección que su instinto le clamaba.

La cabeza le estaba doliendo horrores y no podía recordar más que su nombre. El sol que se filtraba por algunas ventanas en los pasillos era una tortura para ella con resaca.

No pudo avanzar más que unos metros antes de quedar recargada en una pared, agotada. Tenía muchísima sed y los ojos pesados. Pequeños recuerdos de una noche alocada empezaron a llegarle a la cabeza, causándole incluso más molestias.

Todo empezó mientras ella junto a su equipo celebraban su reciente misión exitosa. Fueron a Ichiraku y comieron un poco, después se trasladaron hacia un bar cercano porque el idiota de Jiraiya se idiotizó con una linda mesera de ese lugar.

A partir de allí ya no lograba recordar cuánto había bebido. O qué había bebido.

Maldijo una y mil veces al estúpido albino con el que compartía equipo cuando, sin que se diera cuenta, el pequeño cerdo saltó de sus brazos. Olfateó el aire hasta salir corriendo de manera precipitada.

-¡Eh, vuelve aquí! –ordenó sintiendo como su grito le afectaba más a sí misma que al pequeño animal cuya procedencia desconocía. Empezó a andar detrás del cerdo hasta que lo vio saltar a los brazos de un resacoso albino, tapado apenas con una cobija rodeando su cintura. Y…

¿En su cabeza estaba su sujetador?

-¿A-Ahora qué? – cuestionó sin entender sosteniendo al pequeño cerdo que se acomodaba entre sus brazos. Miró al frente y tanto él como Sarutobi temieron al ver a una furiosa Tsunade tronar los nudillos.

-¡Jiraiya! –rugió la rubia importándole poco la de neuronas que mataría en ambos por su reciente estado. Levantó el puño el alto. El albino no entendía nada más sin embargo retrocedió instantáneamente.

-¡E-Espera!

-¡Tonton! –chilló una voz infantil corriendo hacia el albino al ver que éste cargaba a su mascota en brazos. Los proclamados Sannin presentes se encogieron ante el grito desconsiderado de la pequeña pelinegra. Ella recibió en sus brazos al cerdito que había saltado de Jiraiya hacia ella.- ¿Dónde estabas, eh?! ¡No vuelvas a escaparte de esa manera, me tenías preocupada! –regañó a lo cual el animal hizo unos sonidos, como si le respondiese.

-¿Es tu cerdo, niña? – Preguntó la rubia mirando a la pequeña que asentía fervientemente.

-Sí, así es. Siempre aprovecha su capacidad de rastreo para prever cuando estoy cerca y escapar de mí.- explicó sonriendo con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-Pues cuídalo mejor.- aconsejó mirando al lindo animal.

-Vale.- con tono dudoso, se dio la vuelta para ir en dirección de su tío.

-Shizune, te dije que no corrieras. Si vuelves a desobedecer tu mamá no dejará que me acompañes de nuevo.- riñó el adulto mimando a su pequeña sobrina, la cual asentía obedientemente.

Se iba a retirar cuando una escena lo dejó boquiabierto. El Hokage y sus discípulos en… no tan buenas condiciones.

Bueno, sólo sus discípulos se encontraban en condiciones tan comprometedoras.

Tsunade quiso que se la tragase la tierra. ¡Gran momento para que Dan la encontrase, en ese estado! El bochorno se pintó en su rostro a modo de sonrojo mientras intentaba esconderse inútilmente detrás del semi-desnudo Jiraiya.

-¿Tsunade?

-Hola, Dan.- sonrió intentando aparentar normalidad, cruzando sus brazos por encima del pecho para disimular su falta de sujetador.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Shizune perdió a su mascota hace días y dijo que lo había visto por aquí.- explicó sonriendo amablemente.- ¿Y tú?

La rubia carraspeó.

-Larga y olvidada historia.- se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, pues… te veré luego.- sonrió con dulzura ante la mirada atenta de su sobrina. Se retiraron, dejando un rastro de incomodidad tras de ellos.

El albino iba a decir algo, más sin embargo un puño le amenazó la mandíbula justo a tiempo.

-Si dices algo al respecto Jiraiya, te prometo que la resaca la sentirás hasta que mueras.- masculló la rubia arrebatándole su sujetador de la cabeza. – Pervertido.

Fue a cambiarse al armario en el que había despertado, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su compañero sin saber que había sido ella la desinhibida quien lo había retado a colocar su sujetador en los rostros Hokage como muestra de su valentía y talento.

Pero de eso no se acordaba la pobre.

Al terminar de vestirse se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage donde, como esperaba, estaban reunidos su sensei y compañeros. Orochimaru recién había llegado con un aspecto similar al de ambos.

-¿Qué tanto daño hay en la aldea? –cuestionó ante la mirada severa del Hokage.

-Tres invocaciones monumentales en el centro de la aldea bloqueando la actividad de momento, en los edificios aparecieron mensajes pintados con pintura que proclaman a Orochimaru como Hokage y a Jiraiya como Dios del erotismo. Se han registrado varias quejas de destrozos en establecimientos públicos y sobre que cierta persona –miró con reproche al semi-desnudo- se la pasó retando a diestra y siniestra a quien se le cruzase, causando algunas lesiones.

El silencio que se formó se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Nada más? – soltó Orochimaru.

-Y algunos daños materiales en sus apartamentos, claro. Nada más.

-Vale, pues no está tan grave la situación.- dijo con optimismo Jiraiya.- Al menos no provocamos una guerra.

-Sería el colmo.- refutó el Hokage.

Después de eso, Jiraiya tuvo que pasearse por la aldea semi-desnudo hasta su apartamento para ponerse algo de ropa, lo mismo que Tsunade. Más tarde, los tres Sannin se reunieron de nuevo a fuera de la Torre Hokage para empezar a reestablecer el orden en la aldea después de su noche alocada.

Desaparecieron a sus invocaciones. Se pasaron toda la tarde intentando quitar la pintura esparcida por varias viviendas y tuvieron que pagar los daños en los establecimientos por los que pasaron. Además de disculparse y dar una pequeña paga por las heridas a los hombres con los que el Sannin pervertido había peleado la noche anterior.

Terminaron cuando casi era medianoche.

-Eh, ¿qué tal si vamos por un trago? –bromeó Jiraiya, siendo fulminado por sus compañeros.

-No volveré a beber así jamás en mi vida.- masculló Tsunade sobándose la cabeza. Aún se sentía adolorida.

-Lo extraño es que no bebimos demasiado.- dijo Orochimaru deteniéndose para sacar la cuenta del bar. Apenas seis tragos en total, dos por cada uno. Al verlo cada uno, se miraron extrañados.

-Entonces… entonces esto podría significar que nos han metido algún estimulante en la bebida.- dijo Tsunade sintiéndose enfurecer de nuevo. Orochimaru asintió, era lo que estaba pensando desde que se fijó en la cuenta.

-Pero, ¿quién pudo ponernos droga en la bebida? –dijo Jiraiya intentando pensar en alguien que pudiera tenerle resentimiento a los tres como para meterlos en ese embrollo tan grande.

No se le ocurría nada, para ser francos. ¿Quién podría odiarles?

_-¡… puedo conseguir una cita con quien quiera, Tsunade!- se escuchó la voz de Jiraiya en alto, retando a su compañera de equipo tras volver de una misión en la que falló de manera épica tras coquetearle a una mesera._

_-Demuéstralo entonces.- retó la rubia con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho y aire de auto-suficiencia. _

_Jiraiya le mantuvo la mirada y asintió aceptando el reto. Orochimaru, detrás de ellos, bufó por la escenita que estaban montando._

_Entonces, divisó a un objetivo perfecto. ¡No importaba que estuviera plana, sus facciones eran las más preciosas que había visto en su vida!_

_-¡Eh, ¿cómo te llamas, dulzura?! –preguntó Jiraiya tras acercarse con entusiasmo marcado._

_Con incomodidad, la persona respondió._

_-S-Shun.- murmuró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y apartando la mirada._

_El albino miró con extrañeza a la persona con la que intentaba coquetear. Carraspeó._

_-Vaya, qué… lindo nombre. Un poco masculino, pero ¡eso no quita que eres una preciosa dama! –refutó asintiendo complacido._

_Sin embargo, vio como una mueca de disgusto se formó en ese rostro de suaves facciones._

_-¡Soy un chico, tarado! –insultó, con una voz tan dulce que ponía en duda su afirmación._

_Shun se alejó ofendido, jurando venganza ante la humillación de Jiraiya, las carcajadas divertidas de Tsunade y la pena ajena que parecía mostrar Orochimaru para con él._

_Se vengaría, vaya que sí._

_No por nada, las apuestas que involucraban a Tsunade siempre terminaban mal._

En una azotea, Shun miraba con satisfacción la cantidad de problemas en los que había metido a esos tres. Se había vengado, tarde, pero resultó.

Lástima que accidentalmente hubiera dejado un pañuelo que regaló al Sannin pervertido para seducirlo y hacerlo caer en su trampa junto a los otros. Ese pañuelo fue su sentencia cuando Tsunade pidió prestado por un momento a Shizune su mascota con el fin de hallar al responsable que les metió en tantos problemas.

Pero esa, es otra historia.

* * *

_**Si, probablemente quedó muy fome. La idea la saqué de una película llamada ¿Qué pasó ayer? Bella, ¡espero que haya sido de tu agrado, teniendo en cuenta que no se me da mucho la comedia!**_

_**Sin más que decir, te deseo una Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo Bella. ¡Y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic!**_

_**Besos :3**_


End file.
